


Let It Consume Me

by Izabella95



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is a Mess (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), During Canon, Fluff, Getting Together, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, Soft Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Worried Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izabella95/pseuds/Izabella95
Summary: “Oh, Crowley. Please tell me you got a new assignment recently?”“Yeah…”“Great! Where is it?” Aziraphale was hoping Crowley would say Italy.“It’s in Scotland,” Crowley said slowly. Aziraphale groaned. “What is going on, angel?”
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43
Collections: Good Omens Fic Writers Workshop: Weekly Prompts





	Let It Consume Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for our discords weekly prompt: Warm

**2002**

Aziraphale crumpled up the Heavenly paper after reading it for the fifth time hoping it would say something different. He let out a frustrated sigh right when Crowley walked in. 

“My, my. I didn’t know you didn’t want to see me,” Crowley jokingly said. 

“Oh, Crowley. Please tell me you got a new assignment recently?” 

“Yeah…”

“Great! Where is it?” Aziraphale was hoping Crowley would say Italy. He could ask to enact the Arrangement, and Crowley could do both their jobs this time.

“It’s in Scotland,” Crowley said slowly. Aziraphale groaned. “What is going on, angel?”

“You remember that auction I’ve been telling you about for weeks now?” 

Crowley nodded. Aziraphale hadn’t shut up about a certain book he’d wanted for centuries that was supposedly at this auction. 

“Well guess who got an assignment for the same day all the way in Italy!” Aziraphale shouted. 

“Oh, angel. I’m sorry,” the demon said remorsefully. He did truly feel bad for Aziraphale. “I know how long you’ve been looking for that book.” 

Aziraphale sat back down at his desk and placed his head in his hands. “Well then. I best get my things ready. I’m to be in Italy by tomorrow. I should be back by Sunday afternoon,” he mumbled. 

**Sunday**

“Brilliant! See you soon,” Aziraphale hung up the phone. Crowley would be over shortly and they can both get extraordinarily drunk. Crowley arrived speedy as usual. When he walked in, however, he had something in his hands. Before Aziraphale could question him, Crowley shoved it in his hands. “Here you go, angel.” He doesn’t wait for Aziraphale’s reaction. He kept moving to the back of the shop where the alcohol was. 

Meanwhile, Aziraphale cautiously opens the brown paper to uncover the book he wanted from the auction. A warm feeling washed over him and not for the first time. It was a very similar feeling that he had with a different set of books during a war. He tamped down those feelings once more.  _ Not right now,  _ he thought. He knew he couldn’t afford what would happen if he let the warm feeling stay. He walked over to his desk and opened several drawers until he found one that was empty. He gently placed the book inside and shut the drawer. 

***  
  
  


**After the Apaconot**

As soon as they finished their lunch at the Ritz, Aziraphale was in a particular hurry back to the bookshop. Crowley assumed it was because the angel wanted to make sure the shop was actually there and that Adam had put everything back in its original place. Crowley was mostly correct. Aziraphale  _ did  _ want to make sure Adam put everything back. But he only cared about one thing. 

Once they were in the shop, the angel rushed over to his desk. Crowley thought this was odd, but it was Aziraphale, so anything was to be expected. He leaned against the wall while Aziraphale was muttering to himself. 

“Please. I know I haven’t read you in a while, but  _ please  _ be here.” Aziraphale reached for a drawer near the bottom and pulled it open. There inside was the book Crowley got for him at the auction all those years ago. He pulled it out and held it to his chest, letting those warm feelings wash over him again. Crowley raised a brow at this display and said, “Special book, angel?” Aziraphale turned red. He may have been so lost in his thoughts and feelings, he forgot Crowley was here. 

“I...well...that is to say…” 

Crowley chuckled and stepped forward, tugging the book out of Aziraphale’s grip. He turned it over and recognized the title instantly. 

“Ah, I remember this book,” Crowley said fondly. “But why is it in your desk, angel?” 

Aziraphale let out a sigh. It’s time to tell Crowley. He can’t keep it bottled up any longer. Who knew how much time they truly had left. 

“Crowley, the book is special,” he paused, trying to find the right words. “It made me, once again, realize how much I lied to myself and you.” He looked pleadingly at the demon, hoping he would somehow understand with such a vague statement. 

“What do you mean ‘once again’ and when did you lie to me? Well, not including when you knew Adam’s location,” Crowley said playfully. 

“Um, well you see…” Aziraphale took a deep breath. “Back in 1941, you saved my books-” 

“Not this again, angel,” Crowley rolled his eyes. “I told you it was no big deal. How does that even have anything to do with you lying?” 

“Because I love you!” Aziraphale slapped a hand over his mouth, staring at Crowley with wide eyes. The demon’s eyebrows shot up clear above his sunglasses, indicating his eyes were equally wide. “I mean to say that it made me realize my love for you,” Aziraphale murmured. 

They stood in silence for what felt like ages but was just mere seconds. Aziraphale was warm now for sure. Mainly with embarrassment, but warm nonetheless. He finally broke the quietness.

“Crowley, please. Say something. Anything.”

Crowley snapped out of his thoughts at the uneasy tone in Aziraphale’s voice. 

“Ngk. Okay, so you lied about your feelings for 80 years. But that doesn’t explain why this book matters so much.” 

If Aziraphale could see Crowley’s eyes, he would have seen Crowley glancing away and just how nervous the demon truly looked. 

“Oh! Yes, this book. You bought this for me knowing how much it meant to me. I'd had a lid on my feelings for some time, but when you handed me this book, it opened up that lid once more,” he explained. “I had to shove those feelings back down. This gesture reminded me just how much I loved you.”

Crowley started mumbling something. 

“What was that, dear?” 

Crowley pinched the bridge of his nose. Feelings were hard for a demon. 

“I said...I love you, too.” He made a face like the words burned his mouth. For you see, the book Crowley bought at auction was special to him as well. It was how he could show his love for Aziraphale without saying or acknowledging it. He doesn’t remember how long he loved the angel, but long enough. Every gift was a way to show his love. He explained all this to Aziraphale. 

“Oh, Crowley,” the angel smiled. 

Aziraphale set the book down and then walked up to Crowley, wrapping his arms around him. Crowley brought his arms around the angel and placed his head on top of Aziraphale’s. This time, Aziraphale let the warm feelings consume him completely. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you made it this far, please consider leaving a comment/kudos. They mean the world to me <3
> 
> To those who are following The Night We Met series, I swear I have the next part outlined. I just need to get it written lol please be patient. 
> 
> My [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/izabella95)


End file.
